Light of the Crimson Dragon
by Flameflinger Girl
Summary: Justin.Maya.Lance.Cassie. They are the children of the Signers and also the New Signers.What adventures await them as they realize the New Head Signer is Kalie Izinski,Justin's twin sister? Be warned:There is srry,maybe,serious timeskip between characters.Story is mostly told by Kalie
1. Chapter 1:Meet Kalie

**Flame-chi:Random idea attack!**

**Leo:What's this gonna be about?Tell me!Tell me!**

**Luna:Leo!Flame-chi will tell us soon enough!Right?**

**Flame-chi:Yeah,I will. this one'll take a while.I'm not on the world's greatest terms with my mom at the 's a teacher and school's starting soon...**

**Jack:Oh,is the little imagination writer not mommy's little angel anymore?**

**Flame-chi:*ignores comment *Shut up Jack,before I call Lita and Juniya to come back over(the fight from the crossover has ended)**

**Jack:*freezes*You wouldn't dare…..**

**Leo:She ,Flame-chi,here's your phone*Tosses cell to author***

**Flame-chi:See,Jack I will-Jack?**

**Jack:…**

**Luna:He ran 27.5 seconds ago**

**Flame-chi:Oh,well.I wanted him gone .Leo,disclaimer?**

**Leo:Got -chi doesn't own anything in this story but the OCs she decides to put in and the storyline**

"Kalie Izinski!"I froze as I heard my name being called. I didn't turn.I knew who it was a tall blonde girl and a gang of 7 other girls."They go away quicker if you ignore them,Kalie"I muttered to myself,continuing to walk towards the front was waiting just outside."I said stop,Izinski!"The girl grabbed my shoulder and yanked me it was her. Hianai."You haven't dueled me like you said you would"She grabbed my face.I didn't look at her like she wanted."Never said a thing" I managed,pulling away."Now,bye-bye"I turned to walk and was almost at the gates when I heard"You're a witch Kalie!"I stopped and turned"What did you call me?"It was one of the girls from the gang,not Hianai. She covered her buddy's mouth but it was already too late"What did you call me?"I asked,feeling my anger levels rising."You heard me!"The girl pushed Hianai's hand away"You're a monster like your mother!You're a damn witch!' I broke at mother wasn't a monster,not anymore.I was about to rush forward but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. I looked mother,a tall burgandy-haired woman,was there."They aren't worth it, on." I nodded and let her turn me she steered me towards the gate,she turned to Hianai and her gang"Don't judge by the past girls"She said to them"Tell your parents that"The girls were staring after us as Mom and I left Duel Acadamy grounds.

Akiza Izinski glanced back at her daughter,quiet as they speed through hadn't said a word since they left the academy." Everything alright sweetie?"Akiza asked as they reached their house."Those girls are just ….so evil"Kalie moaned as she got off the bike"I don't want to but the blond wants to duel me all the time" Akiza looked at her age 13,the small girl was a splitting image of Yusei and long black hair was steaked with magentaish-burgundy and her eyes…Kalie had Yusei's calm,cobalt-blue eyes,flecked with silver and gold."Its ok"Akiza wrapped her arm around the now shaking girl"I have an I get off work tomorrow,do you want to duel me?"The girl smiled,wiping her tears,knowing her mother was trying to help cheer her up"Sure,but lets keep it to non-destroying the house"Akiza laughed and kissed her daughter's head" go get changed."Kalie nodded and ran inside,upstairs to her room. Akira sighed.13 would be 13 as well…She clutched her chest…Yusei….Justin

I grabbed a clean shirt out of my closet and sat down on my bed. For weeks now,since my 13th birthday not too long ago,I've started thinking of my father.I'd never met the man and Mom never spoke about I knew was that I looked a bit like him.(**Weird,huh?**) Thinking that,I moaned and fell backwards,spread across the entire bed with its red and black rose-themed ,I had no school,and my mother,a well regarded doctor at the New Domino hospital,would be at work before I woke up."So what to do….?"I muttered.I could explore Sattilite again. Yeah,I'll do doesn't care what I really do as long as I don't release my powers and cause a public disturbance.I sighed and sat back up,looking in the full length mirror on my wall.I saw nothing but a girl.A girl with big plans.I smiled.I sounded like a little kid."Kalie!Can you help me with dinner?"Mom called,jerking from my thoughts.I got up,taking the shirt on my lap,and threw it on as I left my room and headed downstairs

"Coming!"I called back

Garage- Justin"Claw"Fudo-Sattlite

"Claw!"

"Ow!"I hit my head on the runner I was working on as I heard my nickname called.I rolled out and looked at the culprit "Maya"I said to the girl"What did I say about doing that to me?" May-Elizy Gear Hogan, one of my best friends and Maya to everyone but her parents,smiled"Never if you're under it all the "She held out a gloved hand.I took it and she helped me she did,I saw the signer mark on her inner tail of the Crimson Dragon."What's up?"I asked,taking a moment to scratch my wrist,where a signer mark was as Claw of the Crimson Dragon,and the item my nickname was deprived from."Uncle Jack wants us to hunt down 's vanished again."I sighed,getting to my "Ghost"Atlas was another of my friends with a tendency to disappear at random moments."Lets go.I told Dad I'd finish my runner before bed."Maya knew I liked to keep my word,especially to my dad."Got your deck?" I asked as we headed towards the nodded"You?"I nodded as well. "Then lets go"Maya said as she and I ran out to find our friend on the darkening streets of Sattilite.

Yusei Fudo watched from the window as Justin and Maya returned an hour later,Justin carring the unconcious Lance on his back. Jack came running out and took the blond boy from the two. Yusei at those kids together reminded him of himself,Jack,and Crow when they were then,as usual, a memory of a certain burgundy haired woman snuck in."Akiza.." the blackhaired man moaned quietly.13 years ago she'd left him Justin on the doorstep,with a note saying that she was sorry to leave and that she loved him and had cried when he'd read still loved her to this very day as the sound of footsteps outside the door,he quickly caught himself and calmed down."Dad?"It was Justin"Aunt Carly told me to tell you dinner's ready"Yusei smiled weakly and got opened the door to see his his black hair spiked all over and his catlike blue eyes ,Justin was a mini clone of him with Akiza's eyes."I'll be there"Yusei nodded,turned,then stopped."Dad,"He said,his back to the man"What ever happened to Mom?"Yusei had never asked about Akiza before."I'll…tell you another time" Yusei said,his tone unsure of what to say

His son nodded"Ok" and left without another word.

Normal POV

Late that very night,Kalie twitched and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were of duel monsters and weird red symbols."_Kalie….Do you recognize those symbols_?" a voice asked her."N-no"the girl stuttered,a little creeped-out."W-who and where are you?"she asked."_Right here,Don't you recognize me_?"Kalie turned and her eyes widened. The being was her mother's ace,Black Rose Dragon."I-I do"The girl stuttered"What do you want?" If the dragon could smile,it would've been"_I want to help you_"the Dragon came closer,extending its neck to her right leg"_This may sting a bit_"the spot where nose touched skin glowed red and sent a shockwave through the girl's body. Kalie cried out as a mark showed itself on her thigh."_You now lead the New Signers_"Black Rose Dragon said as it faded away and dream-Kalie collapsed"_Good luck". _As the girl's dream ended,four kids in a certain Sattilite garage twitched in pain,their marks glowing red as they slept.

"We will be one"Maya,the tail mark,muttered

"The Head Signer is coming"Lance,the wings mark, moaned

"Let us join soon"little Cassie,the foot mark,said quietly

"The New Signers are complete"Justin,the claw mark,sighed

**Flame-chi:This is my version of a 2nd generation of 5ds!Like it?**

**Leo:Nice job!Lets see…Justin and Kalie are Yusei and Akiza's twins,Maya is Crow's,and Lance is Jack' Cassie is...Luna's?Or mine?**

**Luna:She'll tell us later,right?**

**Flame-chi:I'd better get working on the next chapter.**

**Jack:So I get the vanisher?Great...**

**Flame-chi:*jumps in fright*Damn!Make noise!**

**Justin:Now I know where Lance gets it from.**

**Flame-chi:Damn again!Make noise,people!Oh,and please review this and,if you can,my other stories.**


	2. Chapter 2:Day in Sattlite

**Flame-chi:Yay!I like this story!**

**Leo:I love the idea for 's her parent?Tell me!**

**Flame-chi:*sighs*Luna,you know.I gotta go get something to drink*gets up and leaves***

**Luna:Leo,Cassie is 's how she got the mark.**

**Leo:Oh,but still! I have her for a niece!**

**Luna:*laughs*You please too easily, turn for disclaimer:Flame-chi doesn't own anything in this story but the OCs and the storyline**

Kalie

The morning light hurt my eyes as I forced them open."I've never felt that much pain in a dream before,thats for sure."I muttered as I sat up and stared at the was 6:52.I usually wake up at 9 on freedays. So Mom was still here,unless she got called in really I was still way,I just couldn't sleep.I sighed and got up,putting on my slippers and going downstairs."Hi Mom" I yawned as I entered the looked surprised"Morning, up so early?"I shrugged"Bad was wierd though.."I glanced at her as I dug out a mug from the cabnet"I saw Black Rose talked to me" My mother was about to answer when her phone rang"Docter ,hi ,I'm getting ready to woke up early for once"Kathryn said something and Mom laughed"Yeah,I know.I'm leaving now"She kissed me on the head"Bye you later for the duel"I nodded as I set down the coffie mug down"Lemme know when you're done"Mom nodded and left talking to her friend.I sighed and sipped at my drink.I'll leave in an hour for now,I had to get the dream out of my ,as I pulled on my one piece dress in my room,I noticed bright red lines on my right ,I in the dream,my eyes widened.I had the mark I've only heard about in my mom's story: the head of the Crimson ,I threw on leggings and one is to see even Mom.I left the house around 9 and set off through the highways on my new duelboard(a comprimise on the duelrunner).

I reached Sattlite within a half hour,due to some traffic."Lets see..."I used the board as a chair as I made sure I had my deck and dueldisk."_Kalie_!"My favorite monster(yeah,I can see duelsprits) Pixie Knight said suddenly"_I sense someone nearby_!" I jolted and flew upwards to hide on top of a enough,as I set down there,two girls,one my age and the other younger."Maya,are you sure Ghost is here?"The little girl asked her girl-Maya-shrugged"His tracer showed up go find he found him"The two left.I sighed and turned to my Duel Spirit friend,"Thanks Pixie Knight."The pixie on a broom nodded and vanished."You can see Duel Spirits?Cool!"I froze as a boy's voice came outa nowhere.I turned.A guy my age was standing had blond spikes and turqouise eyes."Um...hi"I said,backing one was supposed to know I was here."Where are you from?"He asked with a slightly accented tone."Not Sattlite for sure"I said,backing off the crate onto my board"And I'm not supposed to be ,byebye" I flew off as fast as I could into Sattlite,the boy's eyes on my back

Lance-Pier

"Lance!"I jolted out of my trance when I heard Justin call my name.I looked ,Maya and Cassie were there,"There you are!"They hopped up with ease"What's wrong?"Cassie asked,noticing my expression.I sighed"I just saw some girl."My friends smirked"Really?Was she our age?Was she from Sattlilie?"Justin asked.I nodded and shook my head"Yes and was our she was a little she wasn't supposed to be here?Then took off"Maya was a skeptic to this"Our age,paranoid?Sounds like a kid who is Sattlite-causious .What she look like?"I raked my brain for how to make my response sound "Um...You may not believe me"I managed"But she looked like Uncle you Justin.""Thats not right"Justin was the most shocked "I don't have a sister.I know I don't"Cassie,the most intellectiual 11 year old I've ever met,turned to him"Man,your mom isn't in your could have siblings and and not know" He got it,"Ohhh."as his phone rang"Yeah?Oh,hey dad"Justin's father said sighed"Sure"and pulled it from his ear,pressing speaker"You're on"

"Hey kids,"Uncle Yusei said,"Do any of you own a duelboard?"

"Why does it consern us?"Maya asked."Well.."The caller sighed"There's a girl .Black hair,red streak. Know her?"I sounded like the girl who'd left not too long ago."Yeah,I think I've seen her before"I said"She was here at the pier about 15 minutes she hurt?"

"No"Uncle Yusei said"Just come " he hung up

I looked at my friends."Well you heard go"They nodded and we ran off home

Kalie-Garage(Jack's)

"Ow..."I felt it all crash yet.I looked around.I was in a living room,on a leather couch"Are you alright?"I looked up.A man was sitting in a chair nearby"You fell pretty hard"I sat up and nodded" I don't crash."I took the guy hair,gold eyes.A criminal mark."I'm Yusei"He said suddenly"What's your name?"I bit my would kill me for talking to a stranger but the dude helped me"Kalie"I loosened my deathgrip on my seemed nice."Nice -"

"Hey,Dad!We're back!"I heard as a door slam I was on the second story.

Another door opened and those kids from the pier walked in."So this is your mysterious girl"I heard the carrot-top girl whisper to that blond boy from the pier."This is Kalie"Yusei introduced me"Kalie,this is Maya,Cassie,Justin,and Lance"I nodded to each one.(This was also getting very awkward)"So,Kalie"Lance said something first"You never really answered my question are you from?"I straight-faced"New Domino City."The five exchanged glances"I'm from there too!" Cassie,the little girl with the large ponytails,spoke up."What are you doing here?"Yusei asked.I sighed"I'm no school today".They looked at me."School?" Yusei asked."Duel Acadamy"I quickly said.(Why was I so tense?)Right then,I felt Pixie Knight next to me"_Time to go,my friend_"She whisped"_Right mom seems to be finshed early at work"_ OkI mentally sent.I looked at my watch"well,look at the time!I gotta go-bye!"I got up,ran out,grabbed my surpisingly still working ran smack into a guy who looked alot like Lance."Where do you think you're going?"He had a larger accent "Um..."I looked around for an exit"I gotta get home.I'm me"I pushed past but he grabbed my arm.I winced,realizing it was bruised."Oh,really?"The guy's eyebrow shot up"You don't seem like you're ok"I pulled away,my hand wrapped around the spot."_KALIE!_"Pixie Knight ,Yeah.I muttered,turning and running towards the freeway."Kid!"The guy(Yep,Lance's dad)cried after me as I got on the board,Pixie Knight agreeing to spot me,and headed back to New Domino

**Flame-chi:I'm sad**

**Leo:Why's that?**

**Flame-chi:School starts Wednsday**

**Luna:Aww,sorry 'll be your last update for a while,huh?**

**Flame-chi:Correct.I'm gonna be starting high school.I'd rather be at Duel Acadamy**

**Leo:Highschool's cool*pats author on back*we'll still be here when you can update**

**Luna:Yeah,We'll still be here for you**

**Flame-chi:*smiles*Thanks you two...*turns to readers* wish me luck next year and plz !**


	3. Chapter 3:Day of Revealing,part 1

**Flame-chi:This chapter was started before I said i'd do it .so sorry.I couldn't resist:)its to take a few days...(Oh,and I got braces now!they are soo annoying!)**

"Kalie,How many times have I told you to watch where you're going when you're on that board?"Mom dabbed a cottenball on my back,which turned out to be cut.I grimiced at the pain"Alot...I just was in a hurry and I didn't see the wall..sorry Mom" My mother weakly smiled"Its watch where you're going next time,got it?"I nodded as she pulled away"Thanks for helping about not being able to duel"

FLASHBACK

_Pixie Knight returned to her deck as her mother's car rolled in the ran inside as the garage door sat down on the stairs and began to thumb through her deck as her mom entered,"Hi honey!"she came over and hugged girl winced as this,Akiza pulled away"Kalie,are you ok?"Kalie sighed and shook her head"Um...No...I was out boarding and I...uh..crashed again"Hearing this,her mother sighed."Come get you cleaned up."She helped the girl to her feet_

_"Looks like the duel's off then"She added_

_Kalie smiled weakly"Yeah, guess it is"_

End of flashback

Mom smiled"Its alright"She kissed my head"Now,no more boarding until you're fully it?"I sighed and stupidly saluted"Yes,Doctor"Mom laughed and left.I was so over-protective of me. Sattilite was different from 13 knew and taught ME that.

So what the hell was wrong?

Late that night I lay wide awake,thinking about was what I didn't get about my mother."She's a great duelist and a doctor for crying out loud!"I hit my comforter with a fist as I moaned."_Mistress_"I heard a duel spirit"_Are you ok_?"I turned my room was Pixie Devil Dragon(**Think a Syther,Black Rose and Stardust hybrid**),my ace."Yeah"I reached up and scratched her chin"Thanks for worrying about me"My Dragon seemed to smile"_Mistress,that's your crash earlier,I wanted to make sure you weren't really hurt " _I sighed and pulled myself up"Aw,tha-"

It dawned on me right then

"Pixie Devil!You knew!Last night,when I was dreaming!You knew I was in pain!"Pixie Devil Dragon pulled away"_Black Rose….made me promise….I was against it._"I felt the mixed emotions of sadness and anger come off her"_You were screaming so loud…I was so scared for you_" I saw tears fall from her beautiful eyes(**Think of Black Rose and Ancient Fairy**)"Pixie Devil…I'm really-"I reached out for her but she pulled away again "_Goodnight for disturbing you_" My Dragon suddenly vanished,returning to my deck.I sat up and stared at the pile on my Devil Dragon was faceup.I reached over and grabbed it,"I'm so sorry for yelling at you,my friend,"I held it to my heart,"Forgive me"

Morning-a couple days later

"Kalie!Get up or you'll be late!"Mom's voice woke me from a dream.I sat up."Ow…"I muttered,the light hurting my eyes."Coming!"I forced myself up and grabbed my I did,I noticed my signer mark in the was etched into my skin,dark red like a tattoo."Aw shit"I muttered as I pulled it on and looked at myself skirt did nothing to really cover it up and if I wore my leggings again,Mom would know something was up."Kals!"Mom called again.I snapped back and hurriedly grabbed my deck from my desk.A spell card was on top,not Pixie Devil Dragon like usual.(She was still mad,I think)"Sorry,Mom!"I called back"I'm coming!"Quickly throwing my bag over my shoulder,I ran out,stopping only to slip into my flats."See you later,Mom"I gave her a quick peck on the cheek,grabbing a piece of bread from the toaster."Have a good day"She smiled."You too"I smiled as well,running out of the kitchen and the house.

"Please don't be here...please don't be here"I muttered as I headed down the hall for my first class of the day. Please don't let Hianai be here today."Izinski!"I ,now I'm screwed.I turned and saw the blond and her gang heading towards students saw them too,realized they were after me,and backed away.I sighed and turned to face my tormentors."I'm sorry,but I seem to have class"I said,pretending to look at a watch as they came up"Can you go away and never come back?"

That hit a nerve.

"Grab her"Hianai buddies did so,holding me so I couldn't move."Kalie Izinski" Hianai ran a long,manicured nail down my face"Do you know what you are?"I smirked to hide my fear but,didn' ! I now had a thin but bleeding cut on my check.I winced. "You're a witch!"Hianai yelled as she gave me a hard kick to my still bruised chest.I coughed up a tiny bit of blood."Both you and your mother are fuckin' witches!You shouldn't even be alive!"I looked up at her,my bangs in my face,blood dribbling slowly down my lip"Oh,and you should?"that earned me a slap across my face.I REALLY hit a nerve.

"Shut up!"my tormenter cried.

"Hianai…"One of the girls watching spoke up"This is way too much.I don't know why I hang out with you!You know my mom was a Psychic too!So just stop!'I looked girl had long ankle-length hair the color of turned on her"Shut up!I know that,Kessler but,unlike her(*she points at me*),your parents aren't Sattilite Trash"the girl growled and was about to say something,but saw something(sorry,someone) behind me."Justin!"She smiled,"What are you doing here?"At that,I turned best I could in my current enough,the boy I'd briefly met a couple of days ago was standing there in the duel acadamy uniform."And who are you?"Hianai asked,annoyed someone had stopped her."Name's Justin Fudo"He said,his eyes expressionless,"Violet told me about you...Hianai,right?"The blond was really annoyed now,looking from him to Violet,then back at me."Grab Kessler and the new kid" the other girls turned back to me"Well..."she cracked her knuckles"I'll deal with the new kid as soon I finish with Izinski here"At that,I realized I was screwed.

Suddenly,I realized what I had to do."Hianai…"I muttered,my hand balling into a stopped and stared at me

"What,witch?"The blond spat pure venom in my face.

I didn't break my gaze"Leave me alone"

At that she'd moved forward.

Instantly,I whipped my leg out."What the-?"She cried out as I slipped from her minions' grasp and caught her legs with mine."Never underestimate your enemy"I said as I pulled her down. Hianai hit the ground,now unconscious from falling on her that her friends moved away,confused and shocked about what had just happened. Violet and Justin were released."Now,I'm going to class"I said,getting up and adjusting my skirt. "See ya"I said to Violet and Justin,then walked off. Hianai's gang was still there, I looked back,they were gone,along with Violet and Justin.I sighed"Alls well that ends well".I kept walking,unaware of the fact my skirt had risen when I'd lashed out with my right hadn't said anything but little did I realize,he had seen it.

Justin Fudo had seen my Signer Mark

Justin-cafiteria

"Hey,Claw"Maya

"Claw,snap out it"Cassie

"Justin!"(-SLAP-)Lance's slap brought me back.I blinked and looked up at my friends,"Wha-oh,sorry"I said,the sounds of the cafeteria filling my ears again."Dude,are you ok?"Cassie asked"You've been spacing out since lunch 's wrong?" I looked away"Nothing,Cass. I'm just not used to the idea of did you survive this long?" The little girl laughed"Trade secret,my friend",lightening my mood a little not of Kalie filled my ,bruised and still girl was something.I sighed as Lance and Maya got into one of their rare arguments about a new dueling strategy for Syncros. Kalie was a girl of mystery. I'd only known her for a few minutes,but it seemed like I've known her forever

Then it hit me

Kaile &Justin

A crazy thought

Shook my head .Just abserd.

Not can't be.

We can't be aren't siblings

_"Its true,and you know it"_A voice said in our heads"_You are brother and sister._"

"_Kaile Fudo_"

We jolted that.

Who are you? We thought backand how do you know my name?

The voice laughed"_You'll meet me soon enough_"and left

**Flame-chi:Yay!I updated!during a school day!*knocks over table in excitement,falls back and hits head*Ow….*has set off domino effect on room***

**Zora:*runs in and sees the mess*What is -Flameflinger,this is the last straw!Out!**

**Flame-chi:*looks around*Zora,I-**

**Zora:No buts young lady!First you create those three monsters(Mace,Juniya and Kria),then you allow two of your "friends"(Lita and Juniya) to destroy the surrounding area!Out!**

**Flame-chi:*sighs and sits up*yes MA'AM *stresses last word***

**Zora:Be gone in 20 minutes*turns and leaves***

**Flame-chi:*hisses* meany *sets to work cleaning and packing up***

**Pixie Devil Dragon(from out of sight):**_Please read and review this -chi needs cheering up_


	4. Chapter 4:Day of Revealing,part2

**Flame-chi:*shoulders laptop bag* meanie Zora.*heads towards front door***

**Luna:*enters*hey,Flameflinger!Where're you going?**

**Flame-chi:Hey Luna*looks at clock*I'm going somewhere not here within 5 minutes**

**Luna:Huh?**

**Pixie Devil Dragon:**_Zora got told Flame-chi to leave because of Lita and Juniya's litttle...catfight_

**Flame-chi:*evil glare at ,Pixie Devil vanishes* **

**Luna:Ohhh*gets it*where's your next destination?**

**Flame-chi:*shruggs*Probually Tokyo,or Karakura.I'll deside on the ,and tell the guys I said bye,ok?**

**Luna:*nods*of course.*hugs author*Bye**

**Flame-chi:*hugs Luna back* for having me *pulls away and leaves***

**Pixie Devil(invisiable):**_FOR ALL YOU LAYWERS:FLAME-CHI DOEN't OWN 5DS BUT SHE DOES OWN THE NEW SIGNERS,THEIR CARDS AND THE STAY AWAY_

Kalie

"Kalie!"

I turned as I heard my and his friends were standing there,their faces proof they were in shock."Um…hi"I were all standing on the pedestrian bridge between Sattilite and New Domino"Why are you coming this way?"That carrot-top-Maya- asked,"I thought you lived in Domino" I nodded"Yeah,I do.I actually have some busness if I walk with you?"

I felt their mixed emotions roll off them in waves.

"N-no"Justin suddenly stuttered"No,we don't mind" I smiled as he did,then it vanished.I winced as red light filled my vision."Kalie?"asked Cassie.I shook it away"Sorry"I said,smiling again"I'm ok"I noticed her eyes fall to my leg and I quickly pulled down my skirt."lets go"Maya pulled the boys forward"We gotta get to Justin's before our old men get worried"She looked back at Cassie"Cass,come on!"and then pulled the boys into a run.

Cassie moved to follow,but then looked back at me.I hadn't moved

"Come on,Kalie"She gestured"I won't bite"

I smiled and ran to join her.

Yusei-his garage

"_Hello,Yusei_" I looked up from my there,taking up most of the room,was the Crimson Dragon."C-crimson D-dragon!"I stuttered.I couldn't usually see,talk to,understand or hear spirits like Luna,but this Dragon was the adseption."What are you doing here?" The dragon seemed to smile"_I came to tell you that your daughter is in Sattlite."_ My eyes widened."D-Daughter?"I stuttered again"I-I just have Justin"

Crimson laughed"_You are so naive,Yusei and Akiza had twins 13 years ago."_

I felt all feeling leave me as I took that in.I had two kids... if Justin was my son,who was...

Then the answer hit me.

"_You realize it now,don't you?_"the Crimson Dragon asked"_It wasn't conicedence that Kalie slammed into Jack Atlas's two weeks ago._"

I looked up at it "so it was fate?"

the Dragon nodded as I heard"Dad?You here?"

"_ next time Yusei Fudo_"Suddenly it vanished."Wait!"I cried

I shook my head clear as Justin repeated his call"Dad?"

"I'm in the garage!"I called back,getting up and wiping the grease off my hands,I entered the house

Martha's(normal POV)

"Who's-Kalie!"Martha opened the door when she saw the girl."Hi Martha"Kalie hugged her"I just thought I'd drop by and say hi" She nodded,pulled away and moved aside"Come in,come in!" the girl walked in and heard a mixed cry of "KALIE!".7 younger kids ran up to everyone!"her smile remained as she hugged all of them."You should visit more often"Martha got up and turned to the woman"Yeah,sorry about and all-Woah!"A couple of the kids pulled her blaizer sleeves,causing her to stumble wanted her to teach them some new dueling the young girl was pulled away,Martha noticed her right thigh.A large mark,crimson red like blood,was embrozed older woman's smile faded as she reconized it._How could Kalie have Yusei's Signer Mark?_She thought.

Then it hit her._Kalie couldn't be...Yusei just has Justin.. _

Martha was unable to really think.

"-Pixie Queen!"Kalie's voice could be heard as she began to give the kids a dueling lesson

Martha shook her head._ .I'm thinking wrong._ "Martha!"one of the youngest kids here ran up to her,snapping her back"Lets go watch Kalie!"

Martha smiled"Of course"and let the little kid drag her down the hall and outside

Unaware she'd been right

Izinski Household(later)

"oops!"A bunch of photos fell from the shelf as Akiza pulled out a bent down and began to pick caught her was an old 5ds filled the woman's eyes as she remembered the day

FLASHBACK

_(Akiza,Yusei,Crow,Bruno,Luna,Leo and Jack are posed by the spots a certain reporter)_

_Jack:Oi!Carly!Get over here!_

_Carly:*lowers camera*really?_

_Jack:*nods*Yes!now get over here!_

_Luna:*gets the idea and runs over to girl*come on,Carly!*pulls her over*_

_(the turquisehaired girl pushes Carly into Jack's returns next to Leo and Bruno)_

_Photographer:Ok,everybody ready?_

_All:Yes!_

_(Yusei's arm goes around Akiza's has his arms around the twins' shoulders. Crow is has his arm around Carly,whos face was bright of them have smiles on their faces.)_

_-SNAP!-_

end of flashback

Midnight

Kalie came downstairs for a noticed the living room light on and went to mother lay streached out on the couch,a photograph in her was dead to the sighed and went to get a mom was shivering like mad

As she covered her mother,Kalie glanced at the was from the WRGP before she was mom was in the pic,along with several boys,a girl her same age and two ,the girl crouched down and carefully pulled it from the sleeping woman's ,she stood back up and looked at nearly dropped it. The boy with his arm around her mother's waist...that was Yusei!

Quickly,the young psychic's eyes flew over the tall blond man with his arm around the purple-haired girl...he looked like Lance and the orange-haired guy crouching looked alot like Maya. Kalie turned it the back,in someone's unfamiler writing was "Stardust,Blackwing,Archfiend,Black Rose and Ancient Fairy at WRGP.".Kalie looked at her sleeping Rose...Black Rose did someone write the name of her mother's ace monster on the back of a photo of the WRGP?Why not her own name?

Kalie more unanswered questions

Careful like before,she returned the picture to her mother's grasp and turning off the light and heading upstairs,Kalie collapsed on her soon as her head hit the pillow,she had no dreams for the rest of the night.

But...

Several questions remained:_Is my father Yusei?Were those two guys Maya's and Lane's dads?_

But one topped them all:_What hasn't Mom told me?_

**Flame-chi:ANNNDD we're done.*touches down***

**Kalie:that's ,we are we now?**

***Author jumps in fright***

**Flame-chi:DAMN IT! WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM?!**

**Kalie:I followed you,that's where are we?*looks around***

**Flame-chi:*calms down*Welcome to Tokyo, 're gonna be here for a while.**

**Kalie:So this is where the Sailor Scouts live?**

**Flame-chi:Yes.I'm gonna go to Lita' come?**

**Kalie:*smiles*YES!**

**Flame-chi*laughs* Come on then!**

***author and signer start walking***

**Pixie Knight(invisible):**_Please read and review dear readers,while I follow these two_


	5. Chapter 5:Martha knows

**Flame-chi:I've been writing like mad lately**

**Kalie:Well,duh!You're a 5ds-a-holic!**

**Flame-chi:Yep*smiles* I'm a big YuseixAkiza and JackxCarly fan!**

**Kalie:*smiles* of -CHI DOESN'T OWN 5DS OR THE ORIGINAL SIGNERS,BUT SHE OWNS ME,MOST OF MY DECK(Pixie Knight is real),THE STORYLINE AND THE NEW SIGNERS**

Kalie-Martha's-3 weeks later

"Kalie….Can I ask you something?"

I was standing there."Sure,what's up?"I asked, I done something wrong?Martha sighed"I don't know how to put this…but are you a Signer?" I paled and looked away."I-I don't know what you're talking about."

She laughed,noticing my reaction"Just like your to admit stuff right away"

At that,I looked back at her,surprised."Y-You know…about.." I hadn't even told Pixie Devil,my closest companion

Martha smiled"I look like Yusei and Akiza. Plus it seems only family can receive the Signer Marks"

I felt my face redden as I pulled my skirt down over my thigh"You…haven't told anyone…right?Not even my mom knows…"

Martha's smile faded as she reassured me no one knew besides her.I sighed at goodness.

"Martha!Yusei and the others are here!"The sound of one of the kids' voices reached us.I ,I was supposed to be gone by now.(Martha had called them over for some sort of visit)Martha called back"Tell them,I'll be right there!"and turned back to me"Can you stay,Kalie?"She asked"The kids wouldn't mind" I took a couple of seconds to the hell.I had all day.

I sighed and nodded"I don't count on me handing around too long"

Martha smiled,then went back inside,I stayed where I was."_Mistress?_"I looked Devil Dragon was floating there."You heard that?"I Dragon nodded"_I have a brother,and a always wanted that,remember?_"

FLASHBACK

_A 4-year-old Kalie was sitting on a swing on the public watched a man and an older boy with a girl her age on the playset. Tears formed in her blue eyes."Are you ok,Mistress?"The soothing voice of her duel spirit made her turn. "Devil…"The little girl never called her by her full Devil Dragon liked that,"Do you think I have a daddy out there?Or a brother or sister?Mommy won't tell me"Pixie Devil mistress was a special child and she knew she couldn't lie to her."I don't know,"the dragon rested her head on the girl's lap,"But maybe,if you wait long enough,you'll find 's all I can tell you" Kalie wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled"Yeah….thank you,Devil…I will"_

_(_**This was before Kalie told her mother she was Psychic. Akiza found out about 8 years later**_)_

END OF FLASHBACK

I nodded.I did remember."_Then just go inside and face them all_"My Dragon commanded"_Or at least go in._"I sighed" if it gets too embrassing,we're heading straight it?" Pixie Devil nodded.I smile and scratched her chin"You're the best"

Maya-inside

"DAD!"Lance and I both cried

Uncle Jack had my father in a headlock Yusei was off to the side,clearly was still sitting on the counter,his focus(**oh,come on!I do this too!**) his handheld game."Its only been 10 minutes…."I Lance and Cassie could go that long with disagreeing on something.(**oh, and Violet aren't here right now**)

"Boys,you're not kids an example for yours"Thank

They pulled away and I ran to my dad,who was massaging his throat."You have to stop antagonizing him"I said,helping him up.

Dad laughed"Heh. Force of glad you and Lance didn't inherit that"

I looked at Lance who'd heard that statement. "Um,yeah.. goodness"I did inherit that little "habit" as my dad calls it,but it was only over dueling and it never got physical."Anyway,Martha,"Uncle Yusei said to his foster mother,"What's up?When you called,you didn't sound right" Martha took a moment to sum up her courage and then spoke"How long have the kids been Signers?" At that,all of our dads stared at us(**Justin's game is mysteriously gone by now…**)'Kids.."Dad asked"What does she mean?" I glanced at the ,our proclaimed leader since we were younger,nodded.

"We…had a dream a while back…"I spoke up first"Justin,me,Lance and Cassie.."

"We saw your dragons..Archfiend…Ancient Fairy…Blackwing..and Stardust,"Lance said,adding on,"They told us we were gonna save the touched our arms.."

"And we got these"Justin finished,rolling up his sleeve.

Lance and I followed suit,Lance taking off his coat and I turned my left arm Marks were there,Lance's on his right shoulder,Justin's on his left wrist,and mine on my left inner fathers saw them and couldn't say a word."Why….didn't you tell us?"Dad spoke first."We…didn't know how'd you react"Justin said"So we kept it between you,Violet was the only one who knew"

Suddenly,it hit me"Hey…."

I turned to Martha"Martha,how did you know about us?We never showed you the marks." She sighed and turned to the doorway leading to the stairs,"Sorry Kalie. I'm gonna have to tell them after all"All our eyes widened as a certain girl appeared in the doorway."Kalie?!"Justin was shocked"what are you doing here?" Kalie glanced at Martha,who spoke for her"She gives the kids dueling tips every once in a she was the one who told me" The guys and I looked at her(our dads still confused) as Kalie spoke up."I…just knew.I'm sorry if you didn't want them to know..I-I have one too" Uncle Yusei looked at her and was the first to speak"What do you mean,Kalie?" the girl sighed and lifted her shirt over her right thigh a bit.

And i swore,Uncle Yusei fainted and the boys didn't say a thing

She had the head of the Crimson Dragon there on her leg.

**Flame-chi:DONE!Plz read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6:Sayer's back!

**Flame-chi:This starts the first of the two Sayer sagas of my now,his only target is Kalie,but..well…You'll see!**

_9 months ago-New Domino Junior High-Duel Arena_

_"M-m-m-ONSTER!" Hianai cried as I fixed the barrette back into my bangs."H-he was right!"_

_I turned and sighed"You're believing what that jerk says?Be my made you a 't that embrassing?" _

_Hianai din't reply to that"Just-just…SHUT UP! You're a witch,Kalie Izinski!"_

_This girl was a piece of work."Witchs are only in the game,Hianai"I hated that term_

_"Are you girls ok?"I turned.A ton of teachers and curious students led by the principal entered the arena through the barely standing surveyed the damage"What happened?"He asked,looking from the crying blond to me,standing without a tear_

_Hianai spoke up"She did this!She's a Psychic!Her powers are unstable!"_

_Everyone looked at me(similar to what the Signer kids look like now) and I sighed"She was out cold for the whole may wanna talk to Sector Secirity. Some convict was dueling me"_

_The principal freaked then and nodded"O-ok"_

_( -School is let out for the rest of the Secirity gets told and Trudge meets Kalie for the first has no idea about her being Akiza's whole arena incident was written off as Sayer's fault and Kalie is home free-)_

Kalie-Martha's

"I….never expected it to be you,Kalie"Justin said as Martha,Maya and Lance's dads(Crow and Jack) crowded around Yusei,who'd just fainted.I sighed and fiddled with the barrette holding my long bangs(heredity from my mother) out of my face,"I didn't either,but when you're visited by the freaking Black Rose Dragon, who tells you'You're gonna save the world!',you believe lots of stuff" Lance and Maya cracked grins at how I mocked what the dragon had told me,but Crow and Jack froze.

"Black…Rose Dragon"Crow said,turning to look at me."In a dream."

I nodded"Yeah,so?Is that weird?Cause if it is,I can shut up and go"

Crow was taken back my sharp recoil."No,it just…"

"Well,it make sense,"Jack spoke up,"The kids saw the other Signer Dragons,So Kalie had to see Black Rose Dragon…But wait,that's Akiza's comes to those with…"It finally hit him."Kid,You're psychic?!" (**Jack looks like one of those characters from shugo chara/fullmetal alchemist when he freaks and points at Kalie**)I sighed again and looked away as everyone but Martha turned and gave me the "WTF?!" stare in shock/amazement yet again

"What?You're-"Maya asked"You don't seem like the type"

I didn't look as I replied"Looks can be ,I was meaning to ask" I looked back her"Your full name May-Elizy right?" The carrot top blanched"How-?"

I smirked" ability I got"

Lance spoke up next" You can also see duelspirits right?You were talking to one when I found you on the pier,right?" I nodded as I felt my phone buzz."Hold up,I gotta get this" I saw it was my mom and left the room.

"Hi, ok?" I asked.

"Just wanted to check up on you,"She said"What are you doing?"

"I went to Martha' yes,Pixie Devil is with me"

My mom sighed"Good."as I heard"Dr Izinski! There's someone here to see-GAH!"Mom,from the other side called back to the person something I couldn't hear(she must've covered the phone) and then it happened.

-CRASH-the phone fell."Sayer?!"Mom was scared.

"Hello my dear Black time no see" the man who'd had made Hianai my enemy's voice came through."MOM!"I cried as i heard a scream and the sound of several people running,along with an alarm."And my dear Pixie Devil"Sayer had the phone now"Have you blown up any more buildings since we last saw each other?" I growled,You…Monster!If you hurt her again-"

"Relax miss Izinski. Your mother is now."

"What do you mean,for now?Your fight is with me now,not her!"I was yelling now.

"Kalie,everything ok?"Justin was in the doorway,he and the others having heard my tone.

I ignored him."What do you want?"I growled.

"Simple"Sayer replied"I want you,Kalie should I say Kalie _FUDO_"

I did he know?"Sayer"I hissed into the phone

"yes,miss Izinski?"

"Go to hell"I hung up and turned to the three behind me,who I'd just noticed."You heard that?"I nodded"Kalie,is everything ok?"Justin repeated,"You're crying".I felt my cheek. He was was wet.(I never is bad)."No…I'm not",I felt a sob coming on,"I…got to go".

With that I pushed past them without another word and ran."Kalie!" Justin called after me as I ran past the four adults,who looked up,(Yusei still out cold) with surprised expressions.I didn't say a thing as I grabbed my board from by the front door and took off.

"Kalie!"Justin cried again

I didn't look back."Damn you,Sayer"I hissed as I zoomed past startled pedestrians on the bridge.I had right one,and I mean no one,screws with my life or my was going to pay

New Domino hospital-normal POV

Trudge heard the girl before he saw her."Kateryn,my mom's still in there!"He turned and saw the girl struggling in a female doctor's grasp."I know,but you can't go!" Then it hit him_Wait….those red streaks are familiar! She's that girl from the dueling arena incident at the junior high 9 months ago! _He realized

"Kalie,that man will kill you!"The woman replied

"Well,he hasn't yet!So let go!" the girl-Kalie- pulled away and ran to the barricade."Gimme that!"She took a megaphone from an officer and yelled"Sayer!I'm here!So let my mom go!" Trudge and several other officers froze at was the hostage's daughter?

Suddenly,if he'd been summoned,the man appeared in the 's heart skipped a was what was that psychotic person doing back in New Domino?

"Come on up,Pixie Devil!"The man called back,"Let me test those powers of yours"

Kalie growled at that and threw the megaphone tried to jump the barrier at that point,but the officers around her had grown wise and grabbed her."Let me go!Let go!"the young girl cried,"I have to go in!I can stop him!"

As she struggled,Trudge had a wierd moment _Tell them to let the child go,Trudge_ ,He heard a voice say,_She has to go in. _Trudge shook his head clear and walked to the officers."Let her go"

The officers looked at him like he was mad but they girl looked at him with a smile and Trudge had another moment. Kalie looked like Yusei and Akiza! "Thank you Trudge" her voice brought him nodded"Be careful" She nodded as well"Sure"

Trudge watched as she jumped up and over the barricade and ran bushy streaked ponytail swished side to side as she did and a silhouette of Yusei filled his eyes._She is so much like him…_He thought,remembering the Duel Champion and how he was impossible to hold back.

_Speaking of Yusei…_Trudge pulled out his phone and dialed Martha's number,knowing Yusei went there today."Hello?"He got Crow's kid,Maya."Hey,Maya,this is or Martha there?Its important"

Maya replied"Yeah,hold on".He heard her call"Hey,is Uncle Yusei awake yet?"

"Yeah,why?"He heard Crow.

"Trudge wants to talk to him, its important"

After a couple seconds of silence,Maya spoke again,this time to Yusei" Trudge".Footsteps recceeded and Yusei spoke"What's up,Trudge?"

The Officer sighed and looked at the hospital worried,"Sayer's took one of the doctors hostage."

He heard the other breath in sharply"What does this have to do with me?"

"Some kid just ran inside to fight girl,black hair,red her?"

Yusei was silent for about a minute"I…do name is Kalie. Thats all I know-Wait ,Justin!Where are you going?"Yusei called to his son,who ran past holding a helmet and his deck.

"To help Kalie"the 13 year old replied on the other side._His mark is glowing_,Yusei noticed."Oh,and I'm taking my runner"Justin added"Don't worry,I won't crash" the boy ran off before his father could say a thing and Trudge heard the door slam.

"Sorry Trudge.I'll get there asap,"Yusei said to the officer.

Trudge grunted his yes and hung then looked at the hospital,worried like everyone outside._That kid better be ok after this_,He thought,_So I can give her a good telling off._

**Kalie:Flame-chi,you're cruel**

**Flame-chi:*looks up from couch*How so?**

**Kalie:You have too many cliffhangers in this story**

**Flame-chi:*snorts*So? I know this isn't as popular as "Accidentually in Shikigami Land" but I like it**

**Flame-chi:plus you get to duel in the next chapter**

**Kalie:*sighs and looks away*Yeah,you're let me kick Sayer's butt quickly**

**Flame-chi:*nodds and mutters under breath*Oh,you will my will**

**PLZ REVIEW.I appreciate it**


	7. Chapter 7:The Duel,part1

**Flame-chi:Yay!First duel scene and we get to meet Justin's dragon!**

**Kalie:Please don't screw this up.I wanna make it logical**

**Justin:Kalie!Go -chi's gonna try her best,right Flame-chi?**

**Flame-chi:*nods* ,the disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OTHER THEN THE NEW SIGNERS,VIOLET,KATERYN,ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM,AND THE STORYLINE**

Kalie-New Domino Hospital

My boots were the only sound as I ran down the tiled ,patient and doctor, had been evacuated. "_Mistress, are you sure you're making the right choice?_" Pixie Knight and Pixie Devil were both by my side as I hurried towards the elevator.

I nodded" may be a jerk,but he has my mom. I can't let him have again."

"_But he wants you. Not her_." Pixie Knight said,"_ So why are you doing what he wants?He hurt you last time you dueled_"

I stopped next to the emergency room window and gripped my bracelet,my second stabilizer (other then my barrette). "I was careless"I muttered,"I was trying not to hurt Hianai,as much as it pained me." Over me,my two Spirits looked at each other

"So that's why she hates you?Some duel?"

I froze, then turned. Standing there, duel disk attached to his arm,was Justin."Justin!"I cried,shocked,"Wha-How did you get in? How'd you know I was here?"

Justin sighed, ignoring my many questions"Kalie,you run from Sattlite after showing us you're the freaking Head Signer,then end up in a hospital that a madman has taken a 's going on?And are those your Duel spirts?"

I gulped and backed away,"You can see them?"

Justin nodded as a large dragon suddenly materialized. _"Young master, we must hurry_" The boy looked up,nodded,then turned back to me"Truce on this?" He held out his hand

I nodded and took it ,"Truce, but you have to let me mostly duel."

He nodded too ,"Fine. Now lets get going".Justin looked up at the Dragons and Pixie Knight,"You three ok with that?They nodded their approval

"Then its settled."Justin turned to me and held out his hand again,"Come go get your mom". I smiled weakly and took it he and I ran,our monsters behind us,down the hall,Justin pulling me.

"Justin"I said suddenly as we headed up the stairs,elevator forgotten

"Yes?"he asked

"Thank you so much"

"Of course."

I smiled as we reached the last flight before the roof,where I sensed Sayer and Mom

Sayer was in for it now

Outside-normal POV-10 minutes later

"Trudge!" The officer turned as Lance, Maya and Yusei ran up. "Where's Justin?" asked Yusei first. Trudge sighed and thumbed at the hospital, "Couldn't stop him this time he just ran in the side. No one stopped 's been in there for about aproximaly 15 minutes"

Yusei backed away,shocked,"What?!Sayer will kill him!"

Trudge stopped the man as he tried to move forward,"Yusei,don't.I know its hard to bear,but stay back and let those kids handle this."

Yusei sighed and backed nodded and looked up._Justin...Kalie..._He thought,_Be safe_

As the two men watched the building,neither noticed Maya and Lance hadn't said a thing conserning their stood looking up at the roof,as if they knew what was going suddenly both of them let out a sharp gasp of pain that grabbed the mens' and Trudge turned to see Maya gripping her upper left arm,Lance his right Signer Marks were glowing."Kids,are you-"

_BOOM!_

Trudge was cut short as an explosion occured from the people screamed and everyone backed away from the barrier as pieces of rubble flew, crashing down." What the-"Yusei was shocked. Then he saw them.

The figures of two kid duelists, their stances, even from this distance,sure and on their backs...was an all too familer red glow..to two individuals

From deep in the crowd,having rushed to see what was going on,Luna looked green eyes widened"It can't be..."She muttered.

"The Crimson Dragon..."Yusei whispered

Roof-Justin

_We arrived at the roof,out of breath and least in my case._

"_Finally,you arrive!"Kalie and I turned to see a tall man with brown hair and the world's most psychotic expression on his face.I backed away but Kalie stayed where she hands clenched_

"_Sayer"She growled._

"_Hello to you too, Pixie Devil"Sayer noticed me," Who's your friend?_

_Kalie stepped in front of me,"None of your buesness. Now,where is she?"_

"_Kalie!" a woman's voice made us turn_

_A burgundy haired woman in a white coat and bruised face was tied up against the roof side._

_"Mom!"Kalie cried,surprised,"Are you ok?"_

_The woman weakly nodded"I'm ok,honey,but-"She noticed me_

"_Justin..?"She asked.I looked at her surprised,"How-?"_

"_Oh,my goodness,you've grown.."_

"_QUIET!"Sayer stopped this happy little reunion_

_"Lets begin" He said,"so I can see the glorious powers of Kalie Izinski-Fudo,Daughter of Black Rose"_

_Kalie growled and activated her dueldisk,but I was in shock,"Your last name is really…" She looked at me with an innocent expression of sadness,"I'm talk after this." I nodded and activated my duel disk too,as did Sayer_

"_DUEL!"_

…..

"I summon Mirage, Pixie Castle Knight in attack mode!"Kalie threw a card onto her dueldisk.A man in armor with large shimmering wings and a sword appeared. From behind Sayer, Kalie's-I mean our- Mom smiled. She knew why my sister(yes, sister) had summoned this card and how it was about to be used

_**Level 6-Mirage,Pixie Castle Knight: ATK-3800 DEF-4000**_

"What's with those stats?" Sayer exclaimed. Kalie smiled evily,"oh,yeah.I used a different combo when we first dueled. But now,you see my True Combo. I also summon the tuner Gi the Spiritbell in attack!" She threw another card down and this time a little girl in white holding a gong appeared.

_**Level 2-Gi the Spiritbell(tuner):ATK:0 DEF:0**_

I blanched."Kalie,that card has no stats!" I exclaimed, surprised,"How will that help?" My sister looked at me with a knowing glance,"Just watch"

Kalie then pulled out a third card from her hand with a to check it,she smiled."I play the spell Justified Tuning and use it on Mirage and Gi!" The monsters seemed to smile as Gi hit her gong and they flew upward

"I tune lvl 2 Gi the Spiritbell,"Kalie said,"With lvl 6 Mirage,Pixie Castle Knight to synchro summon my best friend and ace!" She raised her hand (in a way simular to Dad) with a smile and yelled

"FLY FROM THE HEAVENS!PIXIE DEVIL DRAGON!"

Kalie:3200 Justin:4000 Sayer:2200

Normal POV

Everyone,both the duelists and the spectators below,were surprised as they witnessed the summoning of Kalie's for some,this wasn't anything."Excuse me"Kateryn turned to see a young woman with turquoise hair and green eyes,"But do you know the woman that psycho has prisoner?"

The doctor nodded,"Yes,I ?" This woman looked really familiar

"Is her name Akiza Izinski?" Kateryn blanched,but nodded"Yes but how-"

"That's all I wanted to you"the woman vanished,leaving Kateryn alone and still wondering who and where she'd seen that face before

Then it hit 'd seen it not long before this whole mess'd started

_Kateryn and Akiza were hanging around the nurses' desk,collecting some files. At least Kateryn was. Akiza was staring blankly at an old photo in her hand. "Hey,'kiza,you ok?"Kateryn asked. _

_Akiza snapped back and nodded, "Oh,yeah.I'm fine"_

_"What's that?"Kateryn indicated the weakly smiled as she handed it to her,"See for yourself" the brunette nodded and looked over the old photo and the seven faces_

The brunette doctor mentally slapped was Luna Michels!Akiza had told her about her a while ago. Then it hit her again _What was she doing here?_

…_._

"Yusei!' the blackhaired man turned to see Luna walk up."Luna,what are you doing here?"He asked,surprised to see the younger woman.(Trudge is looking after the still-in-pain Maya and Lance)

"I heard all the commotion as I left work,"Luna admitted,"and saw the whole I think I know why the kids ran in"

"Why?"asked the man,glancing back at the building

"Akiza is in there, she's the girl's mother,Kalie is your kid."

Yusei of his freak visit from the Crimson Dragon came ,he began to weakly filled his eyes"Yusei?"Luna was a bit wasn't a normal response

"I'm sorry,"He wiped his eyes,"Its just I've known Kalie for about 2 months and it never hit me to ask. Now,knowing that she's my daughter...and that Sayer is after her.." His laughs turned into quiet took his gloved hand in her smaller ones"Yusei,They'll have the luck of the draw on their side"

Yusei smiled and hugged the smaller woman,"Thank you, helps"

"It really does."

**Flame-chi:Its finally done!Four pages of a duel/realization **

**Kalie:You...never told me...you...were two-parting this..*Vein appears,face darkens***

**Flame-chi:*backs away*Woah,sorry!I just ran out of ideas and i like this chapter ending!**

**Justin:*calms Kalie down*I do too Flame-chi,Lets get started on the second part,shall we?**

**Flame-chi:*frantically nodding as typing***

**PLZ READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8:The Duel,part2

**Flame-chi:Part 2 of Chapter 7,people!And Kalie hasn't killed me!**

**Lance:Why?**

**Flame-chi:I two parted the chapter.**

**Lance:Ok…what's so wrong with that?**

**Kalie(voice in distance):I wanted to beat him up in one!**

**Lance:Him?**

**Flame-chi:Sayer**

**Sayer:Hello,kids.**

**Both:GAHHHH!*jump away*HOW THE ****** DID YOU GET IN HERE?!**

**Lita:Everything ok?*enters,sees Sayer and notices Lance reaching for his dueldisk* Who's this?**

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**

**Anyway,DISCLAMER:I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS STORY OTHER THEN THE NEW SIGNERS,VIOLET,ANYTHING RELATED TO THEM,AND THE STORYLINE**

_"Ow!"An 8 year old Kalie fell to her knees as a pain swept through her head._

_(As It did,several lights around the city began to flicker.)_

_"Are you ok,honey?" Akiza noticed this action and hurried to her. Kalie looked up and nodded,"I'm fine Mommy.I had a headache thats all-Ow!" It hit the young girl again,that headache_

_(More and more lights begin to flicker.)_

_"You're not fine."Akiza helped her to her feet,"Come on,lets get home" The little girl nodded,"Ok..'" as a third bought of the headache-attacks hit fell back to her knees as suddenly the whole city went dark, turning the night into pitch black darkness_

_Screams filled the air,shocking Akiza,but not Kalie,who felt tears come to her blue it,I got to have control,She thought,maybe that guy was right..._

_I really am a monster_

_**PREVIOUSLY… In a desperate effort to save her mother,Kalie leaps the police barrier erected there and runs into the deserted hospital after Trudge has a sudden change of ,she runs into Justin,who asks to help in her duel. Kalie adepts his reach the roof,where they find Sayer and Akiza.**_

_**Kalie and Justin also discover they are related in the most unusual way-they're psychic twins!Using their powers,they confront Sayer in a psychic duel…**_

Kalie-roof

KALIE:690 JUSTIN:1500 SAYER:700

**Level 4-Frostbite Sorceress-ATK:1600 DEF 1000**

"I activate the effect of Spellbook of Wisdom!"Justin cried as Sayer's Monster,Krebons sent an attack at his Frostbite Sorceress,"Frostbite Sorceress can't be destroyed by the effect,and thanks to her effect,the 500 points of damage meant for me gets deflected back at you!"

Sayer froze as the attack he had meant for my brother bounced of the Sorceress's shield and shot back at him/Krebons."GAH!" It hit and sent up a cloud of It cleared,Sayer was barely was wounded.

KALIE:690 JUSTIN:1500 SAYER:200

Suddenly it hit 's is actually wounded._You can only do that when…_I turned to Justin."Justin,you don't happen to be psychic?" As expected,my brother paled and looked away.

I finally noticed the necklace as he did.

_Of course_, I realized,_ his stabilizer_

Justin looked back"Like you said before: we'll talk after" He said. I sighed and nodded.

"My draw!" I cried, grabbing a card from my deck. "_I am ready to serve, mistress_" It was Luneria, Pixie Warrior Maiden,a new addition to my deck. I smiled and slapped the card on the disk,"I summon Luneria, Pixie Warrior Maiden in attack mode!"

**Level 5-Luneria,Pixie Warrior Maiden-ATK:2700 DEF:2700**

"_Hello, child_" Pixie Devil said, looking down at the Pixie Warrior,"_Are you ready to fight_?"

Luneria nodded and drew her sword ,"_For our mistress_!"

I smiled, "Thank you you two" and glanced at my hand.

Nothing good.

I sighed,"I end my turn"

Then my back began to burn.

"Ow!"I reached looked at me and his eyes widened."Oh….my gosh"He said,"Your back…Its glowing!" Then he realized his wrist was glowing as well.

He also turned as he realized what was going on.

We'd been so into dueling Sayer that it hadn't registered to me or him,that our Marks(as well as Cassie's,Maya's,and Lance's) were rush of this duel had kept the pain from registering.

"No matter!" Sayer apparently recognized this,"Crimson Dragon or not,you brats will still fall!" He waved his hand and his other monster on the field rushed forward

**Level 5-Disaster Master-ATK:2900 DEF: 1000**

"Oh,shit…" I moaned as Disaster Master hit Luneria,who sadly had 200 less attack points."HHH-GAH!" I cried as I took that same amount as damage.

Damn,I never knew 200 points hurt so much.

Kalie:490 JUSTIN:1500 SAYER:200

"Kalie,you ok?"my brother(will never really be used to that) was still standing

Even though it hurt,I grinned and nodded,"I end my turn".Justin nodded as well and looked up at Frostbite Dusk Dragon and Pixie Devil Dragon,both still in thought long and hard,annoying Sayer.

"Duel already!"He yelled at him.

Finally,after what seemed forever,Justin nodded and said,"Ok".

He pointed forward at Sayer and Disaster Master,"I use Frostbite Dusk's special ability!When on the same field as a certain Dragon,he can deal 3000 points of damage!"

Mom's,Sayer's and my eyes was such an ability?

Get mom! I heard Justin say in my head as Frostbite Dusk opened his mouth and aimed an attack at the evil man. I nodded and rushed forward as the attack sailed over was frozen in I reached Mom and pulled her back towards our side,the attack hit.

"GGGGAAAAHHHHH!"I never forgot that cry.

"Is it over?"Justin's voice was the first to break the silence on that rooftop."Yes,I think it is" Mom said as I bent over her,cutting the ropes Sayer had bound her looked at me as I finished.

Mom began to rub her wrists and noticed something was wrong with my face."Kalie,honey?"She asked,"Are you…crying?"

I stopped and felt my were soaking wet."You know what,Mom?" I weakly smiled as I realized it,"I think I am.I'm crying out of pure 's gone!"

Mom got what I meant and smiled too,"Finally."

She then looked at Justin,who was watching us."Are you…really my mom?" He asked in a low smiled weakly and I helped her to her feet.

"I am, Justin.I really am." She said,hobbling over to him and putting her bruised hand on his cheek, "You look so much like him…"Mom smiled.

"Justin!Kalie!" The voice of Yusei -Dad- made the three of us ,along with a shorter,turquoise-haired woman,Maya and Lance,had come through what was left of the roof enterence,"Are you-" He stopped

"Akiza?"He asked in a shaking tone

Mom turned

"Hi,Yusei"she managed,then looked over at the woman," been a while,hasn't it?"

At that very moment,my father teared up and ran over,grabbing my mother in a hug."God,I've missed you Black Rose"I heard him whisper(**Hey,She has good hearing,cause she's still supporting her**).Mom smiled and hugged him back,"I missed you too,Stardust"she whispered back

"I really have"

**_CONTINUED FROM TOP_**

**Flame-chi:Um….I ask again:How the hell did you get in here?I'm in a freaking different dimention!**

**Sayer:*sighs*I'm not here to hurt you,my dear girl.I've been drafted as the advertiser for the sequel to this tale after the epilouge**

**Flame-chi:Riiight. And I'm going crazy,but can NOW**

**Sayer:Thank you-**

**Kaile& Justin:*enter and see the man*WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?**

**Flame-chi: He's here to not kill you guys or your parents for ,and can you watch him for a sec?I gotta get something*leaves***

***mortal enemies stare silently at each is somewhere with Lita***

**Flame-chi:*reenters*Ok,I'm back!Anybody dead yet?*Sees everyone is still alive* …..Sayer**

**Sayer:what?**

**Flame-chi:I changed my back to your dimention.*whips out a card* I ACTIVATE THE ABILITIES OF BLACK HOLE!(RANDOM CARD IDEA THAT HIT ME) SEND SAYER BACK TO THE DIMENTION OF 5DS!**

***Card hole opens under ,he's dragged closes***

**Kalie:*looks at Flame-chi* thank you**

**There is an epilogue next,if you didn't for reading**


	9. Epilouge:the end?

**Flame-chi:ok,sorry about that little incident with 's the epilogue as promised!May be a little sucky,so…DON'T HATE! REVIEW!**

After the incident with Sayer and the hospital,everything went pretty much back to normal. Yusei and Akiza got back together and the new Signers were complete.

In the week afterwards,Yusei and Justin also moved from the garage loft to the house in New it turned out,more then expected,Justin and Kalie happened to both like certain things.(**Stuff like Paramore, anime and an embracing hyperality to cats….=me!:3**)

Lance also developed a crush on the female Fudo twin that week,after a couple of was so obvious that all the other girls figured out,but Kalie didn' Violet,Cassie and Maya talked the parents into a sleepover at the Fudos' to celebrate Kalie being a Signer,and to see if she (parents) all adsepted and gave the 6 kids the run of the house for a night

Kalie had the best time of her life that night but the whole time she began to remember there was one thing that hadn't it was coming,she started to get scared.

What was it?

Well,it was her returning to school.

And to face Hianai Delore.

**New Domino Junior High-one week later-Kalie**

"Ok,Pixie,You can do this"I muttered as I walked down the hall towards the arena and my next that first incident with Sayer,I've ditched every Dueling Arena -related class I could but now that was catching up to me.

"Izinski!"I stopped at the was Hianai's voice.

I turned and received a slap hard across the goodness that bandage was still on(It halved the pain).I stumbled back,and looked at her,"What was that for?!"

"You don't have the right to be back here!"She cried,"Not to this school or this after that day!"

I looked up at her.

"Why is that still important?!" I cried,"Yes,I destroyed the ,I'm a witch! but do you know something,Hianai?I saved your sorry butt that day!"

She laughed,"Saved me?You almost killed me!You're as dangerous as your witch mother!"

At that,I growled,my hands becoming fists.I wanted to call her so many things…

But then I felt a hand on my shoulder."What are you doing to my sister,Hianai?"

I looked was standing there.

Hianai froze and backed away,"S-she's y-your -?" Oh she's scared

Justin nodded,"She if you call her or my mom witches or monsters again,I'll show you what a monster really is"He looked down at me,"Come 're already late"

He guided me in the doorway,leaving Hianai there behind us,frozen in fear/shock

As we joined the class,gaining only an annoyed glace from the instructor,I thought-spoke to my brother:

_Justin_I said

_What,Kals? _he asked

_Thank you for that_

_You're welcome_

_I really mean it:Hianai was the reason I hate school.I was close to offing when you came.._

I felt his hand on mine_Say no more,sis.I'll help keep her won't bother you again_

I smiled weakly and focused back on the class

- …. - …. -….-

Kalie's journal-1 year later

_Maybe this wasn't so bad after I was needing this,this friend if I deny it,its true._

_I really needed thanks to Justin,Violet,Lance,Maya and Cassie, I can now say that life's turning for the better.I love everything now,more then its only been a year since that day._

_Life gave me a little break:_

_Sayer's gone._

_I'm happy._

_Hianai isn't giving me shit anymore_

_I'm content_

_So wait…If I'm so content with my life…Why do I have that ominous feeling that its turning for the worst?_

_Oh well.I hear my phone.I hope its Maya .Bye!_

_-….-….-….-_

**Flame-chi:I hoped you enjoyed this story.I'm planning to do a sequel to this.**

**That's it. See ya then**


End file.
